


Служить и защищать

by Sangrill



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 5+1, Gen, kinkmeme fill, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5+1. Илья явно склонен защищать Габи. Иногда это распространяется и на Соло. Так уж сложилось.<br/>В один прекрасный день он с удивлением наблюдает, как те обнажают клыки, защищая его самого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вечеринка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Serve and Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608636) by [Chunky_Squirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunky_Squirrel/pseuds/Chunky_Squirrel). 



Их раскрыли. Опять. Для лучших шпионов в организации им удивительно плохо давалось сохранение элемента неожиданности. Разумеется, не помогало и то, что лица их начали становиться узнаваемыми. Они были наиболее эффективной командой и, соответственно, участвовали в наибольшем числе операций, в результате чего светились. К тому же, как полагал Илья, отличительные черты также выделяли их среди прочих.  
Наполеон бросался в глаза, даже не бросаясь. Для вора он был, как это ни парадоксально, очень заметен. Следует отдать должное: он заставлял это работать на него. Его все замечали, но никто не мог припомнить. Илье потребовалось несколько раз понаблюдать за тем, как ковбой обрабатывает комнату, чтобы понять, что все дело в дезориентации. Они были чересчур ослеплены представлением, чтобы заметить что-либо важное. Это было гениально и требовало таланта, хотя Илью все равно страшно раздражало. Особенно когда на вечеринке один из объектов не оказался сбит с толку, и все, что ему потребовалось – посмотреть на ковбоя и обратить на него внимание нескольких охранников.  
А когда его взяли, то тут же стали разыскивать партнера. Из-за этого Илье стало куда сложнее затеряться, учитывая, что он был выше любого из окружающих. Размер его также доставлял проблемы, когда приходилось прятаться в местах, не предназначенных для людей почти двухметрового роста. Илья материл всех и вся, ползя по вентиляционной трубе – единственному доступному укромному месту, а теперь еще и лучшему шансу добраться до Наполеона.  
Он в общих чертах знал планировку отеля и был более-менее уверен в том, что движется в верном направлении. Из-за трения о стенки труб в совокупности с попытками держать конечности как можно компактнее локти и колени обещали покрыться синяками, отчего он все сильнее раздражался и горел желанием обрушить свое недовольство на голову их объекта. К сожалению, мистеру Уэйверли он был нужен живым с дополнительным условием – способностью говорить. Интересно, давали ли другим агентам столь подробные указания. Впрочем, он не общался ни с одним агентом, кроме Габи и ковбоя. Он задумался о том, не следует ли приложить больше усилий, чтобы получше узнать прочих. Придуманный план быть дружелюбнее был прерван раздраженным голосом объекта, требующего, чтобы ковбой ему что-то сказал. Илья не расслышал – не способствовали сильный южный акцент и препятствие в виде потолка. А еще послышался громкий зловещий скрип. Поверхность под ногами вдруг пришла в движение, и Илья напрягся.  
Он предпочел бы войти в помещение иначе, чем проломив потолок и рухнув лишенной всякого достоинства кучей конечностей, но по крайней мере получилось приземлиться на подручного их объекта, так что все было не так уж плохо.  
\- Момент выбран безупречно, большевик, - сообщил Наполеон, - а вот способ оставляет желать лучшего.  
\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы судить, ковбой, - ответил он, вставая и отряхиваясь.  
\- Не двигаться, не то твой партнер получит пулю в башку, - пригрозил объект.  
Илья не особенно обеспокоился. Это была достаточно стандартная угроза, и по легкой дрожи в голосе было понятно, что мужчина колебался. Большего ему нужно не было. Стремительным движением запястья, как он знал, являвшимся предметом зависти ковбоя, он метнул маленький нож в сжимавшую пистолет руку. Как и ожидалось, мужчина уронил пистолет и начал кричать. Это был крайне раздражающий звук.  
\- Заткнись, не то горло вырву, - пообещал Илья.  
Мужчина тут же замолк, прижимая руку к груди. Убедившись в том, что тот качественно запуган, Илья наконец-то уделил внимание и ковбою. Быстрый осмотр привел Илью к выводу о том, что партнер просто слегка избит и по-прежнему идиот.  
\- Хорошая работа, большевик, - одобрил Наполеон. – Сумел никого особо не покалечить… кроме разве что того парня, которого раздавил по пути вниз.  
Илья пошевелил его носком ботинка. По комнате разнеслось эхо полного боли стона.  
\- Он в порядке, видишь? – подчеркнул он, пошевелив еще разок. – И если не прекратишь строить из себя снисходительного засранца, оставлю тебя выпутываться самостоятельно.  
Ковбой изобразил обворожительную улыбочку, вызвавшую у Ильи желание врезать.  
\- На мне это не работает, - сообщил Илья.  
\- Это работает на всех, - возразил тот. – Ах да, ключ у него в кармане куртки.  
Мужчина вздрогнул, когда он встал на одно колено и грубо обыскал его.  
\- Нет, не работает, - фыркнул он, вытаскивая ключ. – Помнишь, как Габи тебе врезала, когда ты попытался опробовать на ней? Хороший был день.  
\- На самом-то деле она мне не врезала, - не согласился ковбой.  
\- Нет? Как же ты это назовешь? – поинтересовался Илья. Он расстегнул наручники и взял руку ковбоя, удерживая его в равновесии, пока тот поднимался. – Потому что даже Уэйверли назвал это ударом. Очень было забавно.  
Он отмахнулся от помощи Ильи и начал кропотливо поправлять одежду. Илья закатил глаза и как раз собирался дернуть рубашку ковбоя, просто чтобы свести на нет все его труды, когда краем глаза заметил какой-то блеск. Не раздумывая Илья сдвинулся так, чтобы оказаться перед Наполеоном, и поймал запущенный тому в затылок объект прямо в воздухе. Зажатый в руке нож привел его в состояние, крайне далекое от восторга.  
\- Слава богу, что у тебя такие нечеловеческие рефлексы, - присвистнул Наполеон. – И расслабься, большевик. Он того не стоит.  
Голос его казался приглушенным, и Илья отстраненно отметил, что дело быстро идет к приступу ярости, но прежде чем он успел что-либо сделать, Наполеон отвесил ему подзатыльник. Встряски хватило, чтобы немного усмирить гнев, вызванный испорченным вечером, поимкой Наполеона, необходимостью ползать по крошечным трубам и собственной неосторожностью, ставшей причиной столь опасной ситуации, потому что он был недостаточно внимателен. Бурлящая под кожей ярость по-прежнему чувствовалась, но уже не грозила хлынуть через край. Пару глубоких вдохов-выдохов спустя у Ильи снова все было под контролем. Так что он ни капельки не волновался, отправляя нож в обратный полет до ноги объекта.  
\- Не смотри на меня так, - проворчал Илья, заметив скепсис на лице ковбоя. – Он все еще жив и может говорить.  
Ковбой покачал головой и с улыбкой похлопал его по плечу.  
\- Ну, в таком случае никто не может обвинить тебя в непрофессионализме, большевик.  
Это было так близко к словам благодарности, как между ними вообще случалось, и Илья почувствовал, как плечи расслабляются еще немного.


	2. Краска

Вспоминая годы работы механиком в маленькой автомастерской, Габи никак не могла поверить, во что превратилась ее жизнь. Международный шпионаж как-то не был первым вариантом карьеры, который пришел бы ей в голову. И все же полюбуйтесь: сидит в номере отеля и слушает разговор между своими партнерами и подозреваемым в терроризме, в качестве прикрытия использующим автомастерскую. Не требовалось особых усилий, чтобы снабжать мальчиков необходимыми подробностями устройства автомобиля и помогать им убедить объект в том, что они хоть что-то понимают в машинах. Пока что все шло как по маслу, и эта парочка довольно-таки неплохо притворялась друзьями. По крайней мере, неплохо делала вид, что их «дружба» не сопровождается оскорблениями, мужским выпендрежем и стремлением переплюнуть оппонента.  
Но стоило ей только подумать, что эта операция может пройти, как планировалось, как все тут же полетело к чертям. Послышался громкий электронный скрежет, неразборчивые слова, отчетливый звук выстрелов. Она попыталась привлечь внимание кого-нибудь из них, но не могла знать, слышат ли ее. Все звуки были искажены и приглушены, но они явно кричали. Нахмурившись, Габи оставила аппаратуру лежать на столе и вихрем пронеслась по номеру. Она собрала их скудные пожитки, упаковала оборудование в чемоданы и поставила их у двери. Уходить потребуется быстро.  
Последним штрихом было прослушивающее устройство, которым она вновь попыталась воспользоваться, - все еще сплошные помехи да редко пробивавшиеся выстрелы и крики. Сдув с лица выбившийся локон, Габи разобрала прибор и упаковала его вместе со всем остальным. Затем взяла ключи и стала ждать. Хотя сердце билось как сумасшедшее, в номере стояла гнетущая тишина. До такой степени, что она подскочила, услышав свист коммуникатора. Она вытащила его из кармана и ответила:  
\- Теллер слушает.  
\- Встречаемся на углу Адамс и пятой.  
Илья говорил так, когда включал русского спецагента. Габи выругалась и ускорилась. Несмотря на громоздкие чемоданы, ей удалось дотащить все до их машины. Она небрежно побросала багаж, сосредоточившись лишь на том, чтобы как можно быстрее доставить машину в пункт назначения.  
С ее знанием улиц и водительскими навыками ей удалось достигнуть места встречи, нарушив лишь пару-тройку правил дорожного движения. Тишина на маленьком перекрестке действовала на нервы, и потребовалось все, чему ее учили, чтобы оставаться спокойной и выглядеть непринужденно. Затем вдали послышались выстрелы, и она изготовилась. Несколько мгновений спустя Илья вылетел из-за угла и понесся к машине. Габи изогнулась и открыла пассажирскую дверь, как раз когда он был на подходе. Он бросил на сидение что-то большое и тяжелое; Габи поняла, что это был бессознательный Наполеон.  
\- Давай к точке эвакуации. Там встретимся, - приказал Илья.  
Не дав Габи и слова вставить, он захлопнул дверь и припустил по улице. Как бы ни хотелось помочь, она понимала свою роль, и Илья доверял ей все сделать как надо. Она подождала, пока преследователи Ильи пробегут мимо, прежде чем неторопливо тронуться. Убедившись, что на нее не обратят внимания, она вжала в пол педаль газа. Несмотря на то, что тот был без сознания, она попросила прощения у Наполеона, которого ударило о дверь на крутом повороте.  
Проезжая по улицам, она заметила нескольких рыскавших мужчин с логотипом мастерской на одежде. Она сбросила скорость и свернула в переулок, чтобы избежать как можно большего количества любопытных глаз. Потребовалось больше времени, чем было строго необходимо, но лишние минуты, потраченные на избежание хвоста, окупились, когда из черты города они выбрались без преследователей. Съехав на обочину, Габи заглушила мотор и уделила минутку на осмотр Наполеона.  
Лужи растекающейся крови рядом с телом не наблюдалось, а одежда была относительно чиста, так что она пришла к выводу, что его не подстрелили. Это было облегчением. Она отбросила волосы со лба и обнаружила, что на виске они слиплись. Он застонал, когда она прикоснулась, и медленно открыл глаза.  
\- О, прекрасно. Ты не мертв, - прокомментировала она. – Боюсь представить, сколько бы было бумажной волокиты.  
Наполеон нахмурился в замешательстве. Он огляделся, держась за голову.  
\- Где это мы, и куда большевик делся? – спросил он.  
\- Илья сказал, что встретит нас здесь, - объяснила Габи. – Швырнул тебя в машину и убежал.  
Наполеон собирался что-то сказать, но тут что-то тяжелое ударило в боковое стекло со стороны водителя. Она подскочила на сидении и потянулась за пистолетом, но вздохнула спокойно, увидев, кто это был. Она быстро открыла дверь, чтобы дать Илье забраться на заднее сидение. Тот небрежно смахнул оборудование, устраиваясь поудобнее, насколько позволяло тесное пространство.  
\- Поехали. Я со всем разобрался, - без какой-либо интонации сказал Илья.  
\- В краску упал, большевик?- чересчур беспечно поинтересовался Наполеон.  
Обратив взгляд на зеркало заднего вида, она наконец-то заметила, в каком состоянии пребывал Илья. Одежда его была в красных брызгах, несколько красных пятен выделялись на лице, словно Илья забыл о запачканных руках. Заводя машину, она нахмурилась при мысли о непроницаемом выражении его лица. Хоть угроза миновала и задание было выполнено, ощущение опасности никуда не делось. Это беспокоило и подавляло, и совершенно не годилось для момента, когда они трое были вместе. Наконец Илья покачал головой и склонился вперед.  
\- Что такое? – спросил он. – Что вы такие странные?  
\- Это потому, что ты весь в крови, большевик, обычно портит настроение, - скептически пояснил Наполеон.  
\- Мы шпионы, ковбой, насилие – часть работы, - проворчал Илья. – И с чего ты вдруг решил, будто я в крови?  
Наполеон обвел его рукой. Илья взглянул на свою рубашку и покачал головой.  
\- Да ты же сам сказал, что это краска! – с явным раздражением воскликнул он, яростно показывая на свою одежду.  
Габи фыркнула и закатила глаза. Напряженная атмосфера в салоне вдруг улетучилась, а Наполеон с Ильей начали пререкаться, разрешая возникшее недопонимание.  
\- На самом деле я не о краске спрашивал, - объяснил Наполеон, словно малому ребенку.  
\- Если ты подумал, что это кровь, надо было так и сказать, - заявил оппонент совершенно идентичным тоном. – Впрочем, наверное, следовало ожидать, что ты будешь не в лучшей форме. Тебя же так рано вырубили, все пропустил.  
Они продолжали обмениваться бесконечными колкостями, и Габи просто опустила окно и перестала слушать. Время от времени она посматривала в зеркало заднего вида на Илью, изучая начинавшую осыпаться на сидение красноту. Она не была уверена, но все-таки была знакома с красной краской, лично покрасила несколько автомобилей, и когда ей самой случалось испачкаться, было не очень-то похоже на то, как это выглядело на Илье. Правда, освещение было не очень, ведь солнце уже стремительно заходило за горизонт, так что это могла быть самая обыкновенная краска. Она вновь бросила взгляд на Илью, недовольно пытавшегося пощупать рану на голове Наполеона, и решила выбросить это из головы. Все и так было правильно.  
\- И кому пришлось четыре с лишним квартала тащить твою хилую задницу? – возмутился Илья.  
\- Качество моей задницы не обсуждается, - не согласился Наполеон. – Никто не смеет усомниться в этой заднице. Моя задница совершенна.  
\- Стой, почему мы вдруг заговорили о твоей заднице? – запинаясь, прервал Илья.  
\- Ты сам первый ее упомянул, - крайне самодовольно ухмыляясь, резонно заметил Наполеон.  
\- Я же не это имел в виду. Совершенно, - запротестовал Илья.  
На Габи их пререкания, как это часто бывало, не производили ни малейшего впечатления, но она не обращала внимания – уж очень ее заинтересовало, почему в данный момент спор шел о белочках. Она не совсем понимала, как разговор перешел с крови врагов и задницы Наполеона на белочек, но по-настоящему важно было то, что Илья продолжал взаимодействовать с окружающим миром, вместо того, чтобы стоически наблюдать, как тот течет мимо, и пытаться справиться с невозможным. Хотя бы поэтому она решила промолчать и оставить все как есть.


	3. Допрос

Это даже было забавно. Большевику никогда не давались тонкие методы, хотя ему самому нравилось считать, что это не так, и в самом деле, Наполеон не видел причины развеивать это его заблуждение, тем более что оно давало возможность так развлекаться. В данный момент большевик разговаривал с собратом-агентом – впрочем, по мнению Наполеона, назвать это «разговором» было бы немного некорректно. На ум приходило слово «допрос»; правда большевик не угрожал ни физической, ни моральной расправой, так что все, кажется, было достаточно безопасно. Кроме того, агент этот был новичком, и капелька дедовщины была вполне нормальна, хоть большевик и считал происходившее совершенно обыкновенной беседой. И если новичок был не в состоянии пережить общество большевика, пребывающего в благодушном настроении, шпионская карьера была определенно не для него. Разумеется, не так уж много было на свете людей, иметь дело с которыми было страшнее, чем с ним, но это лишь упрощало задачу оценки способностей нового агента. И прямо сейчас тот довольно-таки недурно себя показывал.  
Наполеон откинулся на спинку стула и наблюдал за ходом не-допроса. Как и следовало ожидать, агент сидел идеально прямо и старательно избегал зрительного контакта с кем бы то ни было, особенно с сидевшей рядом с большевиком Габи. Время от времени, когда большевик становился чересчур агрессивен, она шлепала его по руке, но в основном оставалась в стороне, изредка закатывая глаза. Пару раз она в поисках помощи переводила взгляд на Наполеона, но каждый раз ему удавалось заинтересоваться чем-нибудь другим. Он не собирался портить такое представление.  
Этому новому агенту предстояло в обозримом будущем работать рука об руку с Габи в ходе долгосрочной операции. Она весьма неплохо показала себя в полевой работе, но еще лучше – в области техники. Дело было не только в довольно-таки впечатляющих навыках механика – оказалось, что талант к обращению с транспортом плавно перетекал во врожденные способности ко всему, связанному с механикой и технологиями. Порученное задание требовало ее мастерства, чтобы внедриться в машиностроительную компанию и заставить поверить в свой талант, что в свою очередь должно было позволить разыскать предположительно разрабатываемое фирмой оружие. Агенту Марку Слэйту предстояло помогать ей, изображая ассистента. То есть кто-то кроме Наполеона и большевика должен был обеспечивать ей поддержку. Видимо, оттуда и росли ноги у внезапного допроса.  
Все знали о неприкосновенности Габи. Даже если она не считала нужным вербально выпотрошить оппонента, все равно рядом гарантировано оказывался готовый превратить его жизнь в ад Наполеон или даже хуже – большевик. Никто не хотел с ним связываться, а вернейшим способом сделать это было создать какую-либо угрозу для Габи Теллер. Было даже в некотором роде мило то, как сильно большевик мог начать опекать ее, пытаясь при этом сделать вид, что ничем таким не занимается. Габи это не всегда нравилось, но она понимала, что он и в самом деле волновался за нее как за человека, которым «восхищался и уважал, и хотел только лучшего». Слова большевика, не его. По мнению Наполеона, куда проще было бы сказать, что она ему нравилась, или даже что он ее любил. Наполеон все никак не мог определиться.  
Большевик определенно питал к Габи слабость, не распространявшуюся на прочих женщин-агентов, встречавшихся им в штаб-квартире, но его поведение никогда не выходило за рамки повадок слишком старательного цепного пса. Случались моменты вроде тех, что он заметил во время первой их операции, но насколько ему было известно, между ними не было ничего серьезнее изредка задерживавшихся взглядов и случайных прикосновений. Как-то раз Наполеон был в особенно дерзком настроении и задал большевику вопрос об отношениях между ними. Беседа прошла примерно так, как он и предполагал. Лицо его познакомилось с поверхностью стола, а большевик произнес очень многословную эмоционально скованную речь о недопустимости неуставных отношений между коллегами и о том, что он слишком профессионал, чтобы позволить себе так отвлекаться от дела. Лекция была не особенно информативна, так что потом он пошел к Габи и задал тот же вопрос. И с ней беседа тоже прошла более-менее ожидаемо. Голень познакомилась с ботинком, а сам он был удостоен очень похожей лекции. Наполеон считал, что из них вышла бы самая милая и жуткая парочка среди его коллег. Если подумать, они ею и так уже были, но независимо от наличия или отсутствия романтических ноток, как начинал подозревать Наполеон, ни один из них не знал, что же такое между ними было и чего они, собственно, хотели.  
\- Большевик, заканчивай, - беззаботно сказал Наполеон. – Думаю, у мистера Слэйта дела.  
\- Да-да, очень важные дела, - пролепетал Марк. – Мистер Наполеон, мисс Теллер, э… мистер Курякин. Хорошего дня.  
Ну что ж, он был как минимум быстроног. Мужчина с достойной восхищения скоростью покинул их столик. Когда он вылетел за дверь, Габи врезала большевику по руке.  
\- Что? – возмутился он.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я говорю, - обвинила Габи.  
\- Ты не говорила. Ты била. Есть разница, - потирая руку, возразил большевик.  
\- У тебя, мой пугающий друг, это одно и то же, - посчитал нужным вставить Наполеон.  
\- Я никого не бил, - заявил тот, скрестив руки. – И не угрожал побить.  
\- Не знаю даже, умиляться или печалиться такой гордости по этому поводу, - вслух подумал Наполеон. – И все же признай: намеки на жуткие последствия были совершенно прозрачны. Уверен, Габи со мной согласна.  
\- Нет во мне ничего «милого». Я всего лишь делаю свою работу: проверяю новичков, смотрю, готовы ли они к заданию, - пробурчал большевик.  
Габи с самодовольной улыбочкой развалилась на стуле.  
\- Короче, ты беспокоишься за меня и, как обычно, стараешься защитить от всего на свете, - подытожила Габи. – Как это мило, как ты за меня разволновался.  
Наполеону пришлось прикрыть рукой улыбку. Большевик слишком хорошо себя контролировал, чтобы покраснеть, но суетливые движения и в целом смущенный вид говорили сами за себя.  
\- Нет в этом ничего «милого», - запинаясь, заявил он. – И я не волнуюсь. Ты вполне в состоянии делать свою работу, как и агент Слэйт. Я всего лишь хотел убедиться, что все готовы к заданию. Никакого волнения. Я не волнуюсь. И не буду больше об этом говорить. Мне надо пойти кое-что сделать… очень важную вещь.  
Он резко поднялся, прогремев задетым столом, и подчеркнуто не выбежал из столовой. Наполеон, ухмыляясь, проводил его взглядом.  
\- Иногда это даже слишком легко, - заметил он. – И все же он, кажется, одобрил Слэйта. Эйприл будет в восторге, узнав, что ее новый напарник все еще жив-здоров.  
\- А знаешь, она ведь против него поставила, - фыркнула Габи. – Билась об заклад, что он не переживет обед.  
\- А считается, если я позволил ему сбежать? – поинтересовался Наполеон.  
\- Хм, надо будет узнать у нее, - пожала она плечами. – Хорошо хоть, что это не только со мной. Знаешь, он ведь и о тебе так заботится.  
Нет, этого Наполеон о большевике не знал. Габи, видимо, что-то заметила, потому что на ее лице появилось невыносимо самодовольное выражение.  
\- О, да. У него так мило получается, - сообщила она. – Ну, ладно, мне до завтра еще надо позаботиться о разных очень важных вещах. Хорошего дня, мистер Соло.  
Он никогда не понимал, как это ей удавалось так насмешливо произносить его имя, технически не насмехаясь. Но в этом она была мастером, и он успел лишь помахать рукой, прежде чем она тоже удалилась. Он не совсем понимал, чем заслужил такой тон, но словами ее заинтересовался. Надо будет провести расследование.


	4. Секрет

Черт его знает, почему он постоянно оказывался в таких ситуациях. Илья все еще пытался решить для себя этот вопрос, но одним из факторов явно был Наполеон. Времени на размышления у него было в избытке, ведь в данный момент он висел на протекающей трубе в подвале какого-то заброшенного здания из тех, что, похоже, так нравятся злодеям. Тюремщики его, по всей видимости, неторопливо собирали орудия пыток, ну, или пили чай, или узнавали, как пытать людей. Гигантами мысли они Илье не показались. Их угрозы расправы были расплывчато-забавны и вызывали ассоциации с теми идиотскими боевиками, что так любят американцы.  
Несмотря на разочарование, связанное с перспективой допроса в исполнении тупейшей банды на свете, Илья все же был приятно удивлен тем, что им хватило некомпетентности подвесить его на низкой ржавой трубе, подозрительно ходившей ходуном от малейшего движения. Он вздохнул: злодеи были уже не те. Потребовалось неудивительно мало усилий, чтобы оторвать трубу от стены. В мгновение ока он освободился и открыл дверь. Он подумал о том, чтобы воспользоваться ножом в рукаве или закрепленным на лодыжке маленьким пистолетом, чтобы преподать им урок о необходимости лучше обыскивать пленников. Но в конце концов он решил остановить свой выбор на голых руках. Меньше вероятность случайно причинить неустранимый ущерб. Мистер Уэйверли предпочитал, чтобы все цели попадали в их руки живыми и способными отвечать на любые вопросы АНКЛ.  
Поднявшись по лестнице на первый этаж, он их быстро обнаружил. Смеясь над чем-то, они стояли вокруг приспособленного в качестве стола обломка колонны. В центре стола, указывая на одного из мужчин, лежал единственный пистолет. По крайней мере, на предохранителе. Хоть в этом Илье следовало отдать им должное; впрочем, было более чем возможно, что они вообще не знали ни о каком предохранителе. Пистолет беспечно положили так, что никто не смог бы в разумное время схватить его, не говоря уже о том, чтобы снять с предохранителя и прицелиться. В общем, он был совершенно не впечатлен, хотя и оценил удобство возможности пройти мимо и выйти через любезно открытую и не охранявшуюся парадную дверь.  
Профессионал в нем все еще оставался достаточно осторожен, чтобы прислушиваться на предмет звуков поднятой тревоги или готовящейся атаки, но этот самый профессионал был также весьма развеселен и слегка оскорблен ужасающим уровнем некомпетентности. Ни за что больше не вызовется быть наживкой. Очень уж скучно. Ковбой должен был явиться в течение семи минут, а с ним и Габи с транспортом. Но Илья был твердо уверен, что раньше потеряет сознание от одной только скуки, ну, или когда побьется головой о стену от того, насколько сильно ему хотелось прочитать бывшим тюремщикам лекцию о том, как правильно делать их работу. Илья отличался крайней нетерпимостью к бестолковости. Предстояло дождаться появления ковбоя и Габи, они разберутся с предполагаемой злодейской чушью, которую эти ребята, вероятно, были бы не в состоянии воплотить в жизнь, и вернутся в штаб-квартиру, где ковбой наверняка найдет способ свалить на него написание отчета.  
Когда он уже успел немного отойти, прозвучал невыносимый визг коммуникатора.  
\- Курякин слушает.  
\- Мистер Курякин, вы ведь устранили цели? – поинтересовался не любимый Ильей голос.  
Майерс был старым солдафоном, почитавшим себя оплотом справедливости, которому на каждом углу мерещилось зло. Илья видел только дурака со слишком большой властью и раздутым самомнением. Однако он занимал важный пост, мало интересовавший Илью, и потому АНКЛ был склонен прислушиваться к его пожеланиям.  
\- Никто не устранен, - ответил Илья, начиная подозревать неладное из-за выбранного Майерсом выражения. – Но ситуация под контролем, и нам больше не нужно беспокоиться из-за этих людей. Они будут нейтрализованы в ближайшее время, когда прибудут мистер Соло и мисс Теллер.  
\- Это совсем не дело! – провозгласил Майерс с важностью, свойственной людям такого сорта. – Эти люди – угроза свободному миру и всем его ценностям.  
\- Согласен, они связаны со слишком опасными вещами, чтобы оставить их на свободе, но они будут схвачены и перестанут быть потенциально опасными, - попытался урезонить он. – Это отнюдь не криминальные гении.  
Как же Илье хотелось, чтобы мистер Уэйверли что-нибудь сказал. Он был не дурак. Он прекрасно знал, чего хочет Майерс, и Илья был не согласен.  
\- Мистер Курякин, - вдруг заговорил Уэйверли. – Эти люди – не часть какой-то случайной преступной сети. Они и многие другие, захваченные нами, являются элементом более обширной тайной паутины. В обычном случае я приказал бы вам доставить их для допроса, но они занимают настолько низкую ступень в иерархии организации, что им нечего рассказать.  
\- В таком случае они окажутся за решеткой вместе со всеми остальными, - сказал Илья. Он сделал глубокий вдох и приготовился к худшему. Тон мистера Уэйверли, точнее, его отсутствие, свидетельствовали о том, что он собирался сказать что-то, что ему не понравится.  
\- Нет, мистер Курякин, - поправил Уэйверли. – Принято решение о том, что в интересах всех сторон будет устранить эту угрозу окончательно и бесповоротно.  
Илья этого и ждал. И все же приказ об уничтожении вывел его из равновесия. С момента присоединения к АНКЛ у него ни разу не было «мокрого» задания. С его стороны наивно было считать, что их никогда и не будет, но до этого момента он не осознавал, насколько они были ему неприятны. Убийства были обычным делом в шпионаже, и Илья не сожалел о своих, но тогда это было делом жизни и смерти. Убей или будешь убит. В бытность его агентом КГБ убийство по приказу было достаточно привычно, но никогда не давало удовлетворения. Теперь сердце тяжело билось в груди.  
\- Если вы не в состоянии сделать то, что требуется, этим займется Соло, - буднично сообщил Майерс.  
Мысль о том, что приказ отдадут Наполеону или даже хуже – Габи, разозлила Илью. Он понимал, что Наполеон наверняка не раз получал такие задания, но предполагал, что для него это было тяжелее, чем для Ильи. А о том, чтобы приказали Габи, он и думать не собирался. Даже ценой собственной жизни он сделал бы так, чтобы она никогда не узнала, каково это. Никому из них не следовало иметь дело с такой гадкой работой без острой необходимости. Илья мог сделать это, и он это сделает. Вот на что он лучше всего годился, и он не сожалел о том, что его используют в таком качестве, если это означало, что Наполеону и Габи не придется это делать.  
\- В этом нет необходимости, - сказал Илья. – Я обо всем позабочусь до прибытия Соло или Теллер. Не нужно беспокоить их по этому поводу.  
\- Разумеется. Эта часть операции засекречена, - заверил Уэйверли. – Чем меньше людей знает, тем лучше для безопасности.  
\- Да, сэр, - подтвердил Илья.  
Может, ради них, а может, просто от собственной трусости, но Илья поежился при мысли о том, что Наполеон и Габи могли бы узнать, что он собирался сделать. Не было гордости, одна пустота. Даже ярости не было. Осталось только беспокойство о том, что они будут иначе смотреть на него. Неважно, пугала ли больше отрицательная реакция или жалость, Илья ненавидел себя за появление такого рода мыслей. В АНКЛ он размяк.  
\- Очень хорошо, мистер Курякин, - все еще слишком спокойно произнес Уэйверли. – Группа зачистки прибудет в ближайшее время и позаботится о следах.  
Илья не стал ждать продолжения. Особенно не хотелось больше слушать Майерса, и он надеялся, что тот покинет штаб-квартиру к моменту его возвращения. Так что он выключил коммуникатор и сунул его обратно в карман. Глубоко вздохнув, Илья сконцентрировался, чувствуя знакомый наплыв адреналина в венах.  
Когда он вернулся на склад, все было до боли просто. Мужчины все еще шутили, обступив стол. Насколько мог сказать Илья, они не заметили его побега. Это облегчило задачу, когда он подкрался и вырубил их еще до того, как кто-либо дотянулся до пистолета.  
Он быстро обшарил карманы и нашел ключ от наручников. Сняв их, он подошел к столу и взял пистолет. Обычный девятимиллиметровый, да еще и подделка. Вес пистолета был немного маловат, и проверив обойму, он понял, почему. Осталось всего лишь несколько патронов – более чем достаточно для его задачи. Он снял пистолет с предохранителя и пустил по пуле в голову каждого из лежавших на полу без сознания мужчин. Закончив, он вернул пистолет на место и пошел прочь.  
И Илья продолжал идти, пока не оказался приблизительно в полумиле от здания. У дороги в тени большого дерева нашелся пенек. Садясь, он расслышал рев несущейся вдалеке машины. Быстрый взгляд на часы показал, что они приехали точно по расписанию. Глубоко вздохнув, Илья напомнил себе о том, почему он это сделал, и поклялся никогда не упоминать о произошедшем.


	5. Взрывчатка

Иногда Габи задавалась вопросом о том, какой была бы ее жизнь, не приходись ей постоянно изображать мамочку при двух из наиболее смертоносных шпионов в мире. Должно быть, она была бы спокойнее, и удавалось бы сделать больше. Так было бы чудесно и безмятежно. К сожалению, жизнь ее была не такой; вместо этого она пыталась работать в гараже, ремонтируя очередную разбитую в ходе операции машину и следя, чтобы в АНКЛ не стало одним американским или русским шпионом меньше.  
В основном Наполеон и Илья достаточно неплохо ладили. Без пререканий никогда не обходилось; более того, другие агенты могли определить текущую обстановку в штаб-квартире АНКЛ, основываясь исключительно на интенсивности обмена подначками и придирками. Но когда они были в ссоре, никто не горел желанием находиться поблизости. Поэтому они и сидели у нее в гараже. Их неофициально изгнали в ее владения, чтобы она сама с ними мучилась, ну, или чтобы они хотя бы не мешали другим.  
Поначалу она старалась сохранять оптимистичный настрой, ведь они просто молча сидели по противоположным углам гаража. Но шли часы, и она медленно, но верно теряла терпение, а заодно и надежду на то, что все это разрешится само собой.  
Ни за что бы не подумала, что два взрослых мужика могут так дуться. Они не произносили ни слова, но посылавшиеся друг другу ледяные взгляды с тем же успехом могли бы быть очередной перебранкой на повышенных тонах. Габи пыталась не обращать внимания, но напряжение становилось слишком уж угнетающим, и у нее совершенно не шла работа.  
\- Да что с вами такое? – наконец спросила она, бросая гаечный ключ на стол.  
Звон прервал очередной раунд игры в гляделки, и Наполеон с Ильей продолжили, упрямо разглядывая стены, дуться каждый в своем уголке. Габи не верилось, во что превратилась ее жизнь. Она, международная разведчица, пыталась нянчиться с парочкой излишне натренированных детишек.  
\- Нет. Этого я не позволю, - заявила она. – Вы двое прямо сейчас поговорите об этом, чтобы я смогла наконец поработать.  
\- Было бы шикарно, я бы с радостью, только вот большевик категорически отказывается это обсуждать, - объяснил Наполеон, бросив взгляд на партнера.  
\- Обсуждать что? – спросила Габи. Она по-прежнему не знала, что же стало причиной всего этого.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил он. – Я всего-то спросил, в чем дело.  
Илья фыркнул, но промолчал.  
\- О нет. Ты мне тут не фыркай, - велела она. – Наполеон действительно спросил, в чем дело?  
Она проигнорировала возмущенное «эй» Наполеона и ожидающе уставилась на Илью.  
\- Все в порядке, - начал настаивать Илья. – Ковбой просто не понимает, когда стоит отступиться. Я сказал, что все в порядке, значит, все в порядке.  
\- Серьезно? В этом проблема? Вы двое просто не способны поговорить как цивилизованные люди? – поинтересовалась она.  
Они подозрительно промолчали в ответ. Она потерла переносицу, пытаясь вернуть хоть какое-то подобие спокойствия.  
\- Видишь ли, в этом я с тобой не соглашусь, большевик, - произнес Наполеон. – Что-то не так, и я, поскольку человек заботливый, хотел бы знать, что.  
\- Не твое дело, - заявил Илья.  
\- Ха! То есть ты признаешь, что что-то не так, - торжествующе ответил он.  
\- Ничего такого я не говорил, - решительно опроверг Илья. Он скрестил руки на груди, отчего еще сильнее стал напоминать дующегося ребенка. – Хватит говорить за меня.  
\- Ну, кому-то надо, ты-то точно ничего не скажешь, - съязвил Наполеон.  
\- Я ничего не говорю, потому что все в порядке! – наконец повысил голос Илья.  
Габи закатила глаза и кинула в них по гаечному ключу. Они легко увернулись, но целью было заставить их заткнуться и обратить внимание на нее.  
\- Почему ты считаешь, что что-то не так? – спросила она с напускным спокойствием. Она тут же подняла палец, предупреждая комментарии со стороны Ильи.  
\- Он сам не свой с той последней операции, - начал Наполеон. – Знаешь, с той, на которой ты, видимо, не смог подождать пять минут и все сделать по плану. Твоему собственному плану, если мне память не изменяет.  
Илья, кажется, очень хотел высказаться, но Габи не желала, чтобы он снова начал сам себя накручивать, и только бросила на него предупреждающий взгляд. Она вновь обратила свое внимание на Наполеона.  
\- Что именно не так? – продолжила она. – Илья ведет себя как обычно.  
Наполеон несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, словно не мог решить, что сказать. Она в ожидании смотрела на него и знала, что Илья делает то же самое.  
\- Это… ну… ладно, - проворчал Наполеон. – Я нутром чую.  
Она услышала стон со стороны Ильи и не могла не согласиться целиком и полностью.  
\- То есть все это из-за того, что ты нутром чуешь, что с Ильей что-то «не так». Правильно? – переспросила Габи так, чтобы он точно уловил ее мнение по этому поводу.  
\- Ну, когда ты так это говоришь, - наконец-то вздохнул Наполеон. – Работать с тобой – сущая пытка, большевик.  
\- Ты ужасный шпион, ковбой, - благосклонно отозвался Илья.  
И на этом ссора, похоже, закончилась. Габи считала крайне идиотской неспособность этих двоих прямым текстом благодарить или извиняться. Были у них свои странности, в основном связанные друг с другом, но со всеми остальными они вели себя, как вполне нормальные люди. В отношениях с Габи странности сохранялись, зато с ней они всегда были откровенны. У нее не было времени на их штучки.  
\- Прекрасно. А теперь, когда мы со всем разобрались, выметайтесь и дайте мне поработать, - велела Габи.  
Мальчики послушно поднялись, и каждый подошел чмокнуть ее в щечку. Она отвесила им по подзатыльнику и продолжила выпроваживать из гаража.  
\- Прошу прощения, мистер Соло? Мистер Курякин? Мисс Теллер?  
Они перевели взгляд на вход в гараж. Молодой человек с маленьким свертком в руках неловко мялся у порога. Судя по пропуску, он работал в шестом отделе.  
\- Да, что такое? – спросила она.  
\- Для вас тут срочная доставка, - объяснил он. – Служба безопасности проверила, меня послали передать вам.  
Ей стало интересно, так ли себя чувствовал Наполеон, говоря, что нутром чует неладное. Она и шагу вперед не сделала и спиной чувствовала, как напрягся стоявший позади Илья. Наполеон ненавязчиво переместился так, чтобы встать перед ней, и стал преувеличенно пристально разглядывать агента.  
\- Хм, не думаю, что мы встречались, - произнес он. – Всегда люблю новые знакомства. Как тебя зовут?  
\- Роджер, сэр. Роджер Хардинг, - ответил парень.  
\- Понятно. Ну, приятно познакомиться, Роджер, - жизнерадостно сказал Наполеон. – Интересно, зачем доставлять прямо в руки вместо того, чтобы отправить в офис. Ну да ладно, давай-ка посмотрим, что тут у нас.  
Он протянул руку, но не сделал ни шагу в сторону Роджера. Несколько долгих секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, прежде чем Роджер, явно нервничая, сглотнул и прошел немного вглубь гаража. Наполеон не двигался, продолжая сверкать этой своей очаровательной улыбочкой, из-за которой влипал в неприятности столь же часто, сколь и выбирался из них.  
Роджер приближался, и Габи почувствовала ладонь готового действовать по ситуации Ильи на своей спине. Сердце заколотилось в груди, удивительно, как это никто не слышал. Было во всем этом что-то очень неправильное.  
\- Ну же, Роджер, не тяни резину, - подбодрил Наполеон. – Уверен, тебе еще свою работу делать, не так ли? А может, мы и есть твоя работа?  
Выхватывая пистолет, Габи почувствовала, как пол уходит из-под ног. Не успела она что-нибудь предпринять, как Илья дернул ее за одежду, практически швыряя себе за спину, и пока она падала, все происходило, как в замедленной съемке. Она могла лишь наблюдать за сунувшим руку в карман Роджером, а потом навалилась тьма.  
Началось все со звона в голове, постепенно превратившегося в грозивший надвое расколоть ноющий череп оглушительный визг. Над головой, делая еще хуже, мигали лампы. Она попыталась сдвинуться с места, но это оказалось невозможным. Что-то тяжелое придавливало ее к полу.  
Поначалу, вспомнив Роджера с его замаскированной бомбой, она запаниковала, но вскоре вспомнила, чему ее учили, и сосредоточилась на том, чтобы выровнять дыхание и спокойно оценить ситуацию. Она осторожно ощупала навалившийся объект и с удивлением почувствовала ткань. И тут она поняла, что двигаться ей не давало больше одного тела.  
\- Илья! Наполеон! – хрипло крикнула она.  
\- …Габи? – пробормотал Наполеон.  
По возникшей сбоку вибрации она установила, что Наполеон был тем, кто наполовину лежал на ней; следовательно, навалился Илья, причем теперь, когда в глазах перестало расплываться, она видела, что и на Наполеона тоже. Она дернула ткань.  
\- Илья? Илья?! – взмолилась она.  
От ее голоса Наполеон, похоже, начал приходить в себя, потому что грозивший раздавить ее вес стал двигаться.  
\- Держись, Габи, - прокряхтел Наполеон. – Большевик, похоже, вознамерился нас расплющить.  
\- Как он? – не смогла не спросить она.  
\- Не уверен, но вроде бы ничего не сломано, и в него не воткнулось ничего неприятного, так что в этом вопросе я оптимист, - с некоторым облегчением ответил он. – Ладно. Я его сейчас сдвину, но не хотелось бы больше, чем необходимо. Шевелиться можешь?  
Габи быстро оценила свое физическое состояние и решила, что будет в порядке.  
\- Да. Давай.  
Она почувствовала, как навалившийся вес начал уменьшаться, и как только вновь смогла свободно пошевелить ногами, как можно быстрее выскользнула из-под него.  
\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Наполеон, аккуратно перехватывая тело Ильи.  
\- Насколько это возможно, - сухо отозвалась она. Габи тупо смотрела на Илью, четко чувствуя подступающий шок. – Он закрыл нас.  
\- Как огромный идиот, коим и является. Похоже на то, - ответил он.  
\- Вечно он так делает, - все еще отстраненно заметила она.  
\- И в самом деле, да? – вслух подумал Наполеон. – Интересно…  
В любой другой ситуации Габи донимала бы Наполеона, пока тот не рассказал бы, о чем думает, но сейчас ей было не до того. Все мысли были только о безвольно лежавшем в руках Наполеона теле Ильи. Она не знала ни кто стоял за этим, ни как Роджер проник в штаб-квартиру АНКЛ, ни оставались ли в организации еще враги, но она собиралась все это узнать, и тогда кто-то пожалеет, что родился на свет.


	6. Друг

Для штаб-квартиры совершенно секретной международной разведывательной организации база АНКЛ в Нью-Йорке была настоящим секретом Полишинеля. Со дня основания было несколько попыток вторжения, но в АНКЛ не потрудились что-либо изменить. Самой популярной точкой проникновения был вход в «Del Floria». Впрочем, каждая из попыток была пресечена еще до того, как кто-либо добрался до холла. Никто не мог с уверенностью предположить, с какой стати люди считали по-настоящему хорошей идеей вламываться через один из основных входов, - ну, за исключением теории о том, что все их враги были, возможно, идиотами. Ни одна из разнообразных попыток Наполеона не впечатлила, но все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз.  
Штаб-квартира была погружена в едва организованный хаос. Слух о том, что виновник взрыва в гараже был сотрудником АНКЛ, разлетелся моментально, и, понятное дело, у всех разыгралась паранойя. Сотрудники службы безопасности рассредоточились, блокируя людей на рабочих местах, агенты – уклоняясь от них в своем стремлении провести самостоятельное расследование. Всех остальных удерживали там, где они были на момент происшествия.  
Наполеон принадлежал к категории агентов-уклоняющихся-от-безопасников. Его вызвали в офис Уэйверли по частному каналу коммуникатора, и теперь он имел неудовольствие пытаться преодолеть сопротивление закономерно раздраженных сотрудников службы безопасности. В любых других обстоятельствах Наполеон лестью, обаянием или любым другим способом обошел бы эти препятствия, но только что вырвавшись из медицинского пункта, где лежал без сознания его партнер, он был не в настроении идти на уступки. Немногим попытавшимся остановить его было свирепо приказано убраться с дороги, а один излишне ретивый офицер-безопасник был сбит с ног, когда предпринял попытку воспрепятствовать продвижению Наполеона. Он прошел в кабинет Уэйверли, даже не поздоровавшись с секретарем.  
\- Отлично. Вы здесь. Присаживайтесь, мистер Соло, - Уэйверли махнул рукой на круглый стол в центре кабинета. – Как дела у мистера Курякина?  
\- Неплохо, как я понимаю, - ответил Наполеон, беспокойно устраиваясь в кресле. – Никакого серьезного ущерба, хотя меня заверили, что даже большевик будет чувствовать последствия еще несколько дней.  
\- Да, нам всем повезло, что он такой крепкий, - пробормотал мистер Уэйверли. Похлопывая в поисках чего-то по карманам, он не торопясь присел. – Итак, необходимо разобраться в этой неприятной истории, выяснить, кто за этим стоит и остались ли у них еще агенты. Я, разумеется, весьма недоволен таким развитием событий.  
Это было мягко сказано. Из того, насколько раздраженно Уэйверли в конце концов вытащил спички и как сосредоточенно он раскуривал трубку, Наполеон сделал вывод о том, что виновных им предстояло хоть из-под земли доставать.  
\- Я пока что не думаю, что у этого Роджера в штаб-квартире были сообщники, - высказал свое мнение Наполеон. – Однако у меня создалось впечатление, что все это связано с чем-то или кем-то покрупнее.  
\- Каким же образом? – спросил собеседник, наконец-то откинувшись на спинку кресла и пыхнув трубкой.  
\- Было бы крайне сложно пройти систему безопасности, даже чтобы просто получить работу в АНКЛ. Проверка биографии, тесты – все это потребовало бы внушительных ресурсов, которых не может быть у одного-единственного человека, - объяснил Наполеон, склоняясь вперед по мере того, как мысли его начали складываться в логическую цепочку. – Также было бы слишком рискованно попытаться незаметно внедрить более одного крота, но в случае успеха АНКЛ лишился бы трех из своих лучших агентов, и в суматохе можно было бы либо его уничтожить, либо внедрить еще кротов. Таким образом, у этого чего-то или кого-то должны быть значительные ресурсы, влияние и цели.  
Уэйверли хмыкнул, не выпуская трубку изо рта. Наполеон до сих пор не мог определиться, как это интерпретировать. Для такого невзрачного человека Уэйверли было крайне трудно читать. К тому же, он всегда действовал в своем темпе и ожидал, что все остальные будут подстраиваться, даже если было не совсем понятно, что же это за темп такой. Было бы ошибкой предположить, что он не контролирует ситуацию.  
\- Интересная теория, мистер Соло, и я склонен с нею согласиться, - сказал он. – Как бы то ни было, я все же назначаю всеобъемлющее расследование, и вот здесь в дело вступаете вы. Вам предстоит организовать и произвести всю необходимую чистку рядов АНКЛ. Мисс Теллер к вам присоединится, а затем и мистер Курякин, когда будет в состоянии. Вы можете также привлекать любого, кого сочтете нужным.  
Как раз это Наполеон и хотел услышать.  
\- Разумеется, мистер Уэйверли. Уже работаю над этим, - заверил он, поднимаясь и уже планируя необходимые шаги.  
\- Хм, хорошо. Не смею вас больше задерживать, - распрощался Уэйверли.  
Кивнув, Наполеон вышел из кабинета, на секунду задержавшись, чтобы извиниться и заверить молодого секретаря в том, что все в порядке. После получения разрешения Уэйверли заняться расследованием у него просто гора с плеч свалилась. Подумать страшно, как утомительно было бы делать это за его спиной. Он шел с легким сердцем, зная, что докопается до истины.  
По дороге обратно в медицинский пункт он практически не встретил сопротивления – не то Уэйверли отдал приказ предоставить ему свободу передвижения, не то люди помнили предыдущую его прогулку. Как бы то ни было, он быстро добрался до места, где его глазам предстал пугающе нормальный хаос.  
Врач, две медсестры и Габи пытались не дать большевику уйти. Получалось у них неважно. Медики не горели желанием к нему приближаться, а Габи, похоже, была бы не прочь заняться рукоприкладством, но боялась навредить. Большевик двигался чуть помедленнее и держался скованно; впрочем, это, вероятно, означало, что его состояние было приблизительно на уровне обычного здорового как бык мужчины, не позволяя упрямо доказывать всему миру, что он какой-то сверхчеловек. Короче говоря, нечего было надеяться удержать его.  
\- Все такой же очаровашка, большевик? – спросил Наполеон. Он встал в дверях, отрезая партнера от единственного выхода. – Знаешь, большинство воспользовалось бы возможностью отдохнуть после того, как их взорвали.  
\- Я все еще здесь, так что не взорвали меня. Всего лишь оказался рядом со взрывом, - проворчал большевик.  
\- О, и все, - ответил Наполеон, скрещивая руки на груди. – Тем не менее, будь я доктором, сказал бы, что тебе стоило бы оставаться в постели.  
Большевик закатил глаза и в очередной раз попытался обойти Габи.  
\- Тогда хорошо, что ты не доктор, - парировал он, хмурясь, когда Габи в очередной раз пресекла попытку.  
Он, кажется, еще что-то собирался сказать, но был прерван.  
\- Что здесь происходит?  
Агент третьего отдела, Норвилл, если Наполеону память не изменяла, в ожидании ответа стоял в коридоре.  
\- О, ничего серьезного, - беззаботно махнул рукой Наполеон. – Просто большевик упирается. Как обычно. У нас тут все под контролем.  
Норвилл взглянул поверх его плеча, и Наполеону не понравилось выражение его лица при виде большевика.  
\- Возможно, я недостаточно ясно выразился, идите куда шли, - не то чтобы приказал Наполеон.  
\- Не могу, мистер Соло, - ответил Норвилл. – Никому не разрешается уходить.  
Наполеон вздохнул и показал пальцем себе за плечо.  
\- Мистер Уэйверли только что приказал мне, мисс Теллер и мистеру Курякину заняться расследованием произошедшего, - объяснил он с напускным терпением. – И чтобы это делать, мы будем ходить, где хотим.  
Подумав, он обернулся и ухмыльнулся большевику.  
\- Ну, мы с мисс Теллер будем ходить, где хотим, - продолжил он. – Мистер Курякин будет работать из нашего кабинета – безвылазно.  
Иногда даже слишком легко было раздразнить его. Габи аккуратно, но уверенно прижала руку к груди большевика, не позволяя ему подойти и популярно разъяснить Наполеону, до какой степени ему не нравится такой план.  
\- В таком случае я останусь с Курякиным и прослежу, чтобы он никуда не ходил, - сухо заявил Норвилл. – Думаю, его не следует оставлять одного.  
\- Хоть и вынужден согласиться с тем, что мистеру Курякину требуется присмотр взрослых, - ухмыльнувшись большевику, произнес Наполеон и повернулся обратно к Норвиллу, - начинаю думать, что у нас с вами на то разные причины.  
\- Не понимаю, о чем вы, - искренне удивился Норвилл. – Это мог сделать кто угодно, и разумно подозревать известного коммуниста, живущего на американской земле. Никогда нельзя верить этим коммунякам в таких делах.  
\- Он вечно такие вещи говорит, - пояснил большевик, будто защищая Норвилла. – Просто оставьте его. Надоест, заткнется, и мы сможем заняться расследованием.  
Наполеону нечасто случалось желать кому-нибудь зла. Может, ему и не было особенно дела до многих людей, но обычно он не испытывал по отношению к ним отрицательных эмоций. Но не сегодня. Да, было поначалу некоторое напряжение между большевиком и некоторыми сотрудниками АНКЛ, чего и следовало ожидать, учитывая, что большинство нью-йоркских агентов были американцами, но, насколько он знал, оно довольно быстро исчезло, когда большевик несколько раз показал себя преданным АНКЛ агентом. И что бы там большевик ни думал, на самом-то деле большинству он вполне нравился. Так что эти слова стали для Наполеона неожиданностью, и его немало разозлило то, что большевик слышал их достаточно часто, чтобы прекратить обращать внимание.  
\- Мистер Норвилл, из мистера Курякина такой же подозреваемый, как из вас, меня, мисс Теллер и мистера Уэйверли, - негромко сказал Наполеон. – И единственная причина, по которой вы оказались в этом списке, в том, что вы чересчур ограниченны и тупы для какого бы то ни было двойного агента. Кстати, надеюсь, у вас хорошие рефлексы. Или нет.  
Ответить тот не успел: Наполеон сделал шаг в сторону, и Габи тут же врезала Норвиллу в лицо.  
\- Вам следует поработать над защитой, - холодно сообщила Габи. – Может, стоит пить больше молока? Кажется, кости у вас хрупкие.  
Потирая челюсть, Норвилл попытался встать, и Наполеон ему помог. Он взялся за узел галстука и рывком поднял мужчину на ноги. Норвилль крайне приятно ловил ртом воздух. Вцепившиеся в его руки пальцы были малоэффективны. Он склонился поближе, чтобы говорить прямо на ухо.  
\- А теперь слушайте очень внимательно, - тихо произнес Наполеон. – Если вам дорого здоровье, вы никогда больше не будете говорить об Илье или с ним в таком ключе. Я вас в порошок сотру, и это только я один. Уверен, что у мисс Теллер на этот счет свои соображения. И вам повезло, что мистер Курякин столь терпим, потому что скажу по секрету. Из нас двоих хороший парень – он.  
Обращенная к Норвиллу улыбка обещала все кары небесные, и, удовлетворенный точно переданной мыслью, Наполеон отпустил его и занялся распрямлением галстука и воротничка; Норвилл кашлял и никак не мог отдышаться.  
\- Итак, мистер Норвилл, как же мы поступим? – поинтересовался Наполеон.  
Тот собирался ответить, но передумал, взглянув на Габи. Она подпирала дверной косяк, лениво помахивая гаечным ключом.  
\- Я пойду поговорю с сотрудниками службы безопасности касательно приказов мистера Уэйверли и сообщу им о том, что вы, мисс Теллер и мистер Курякин займетесь расследованием, - выпалил он.  
Получив одобрительный кивок от Наполеона, он чуть ли не побежал по коридору. Наполеон дождался, пока он скроется за углом, и самодовольно переглянулся с Габи.  
\- Зачем вы это сделали? – спросил большевик, прерывая празднование победы крайне глупым вопросом.  
\- Ты серьезно спрашиваешь? – нахмурился Наполеон. – Потому что… а знаешь, что, я уже не могу. Габи?  
\- Илья, представь, что Норвилл так говорил обо мне, и притом уже давно, - произнесла она. – Ты узнал об этом гораздо позже, после того, как меня едва не убили, а потом он меня же и обвинил. Как бы ты поступил?  
Наполеон практически видел праведный гнев на лице большевика, несомненно, во всех деталях прокручивавшего в воображении такой вариант. Он собирался что-то сказать, вероятно, что Норвилл был бы мертв, ну, почти мертв, ведь большевик, помимо всего прочего, был мастером минимизировать количество требуемых от него бумажек, а убийство другого агента означало бы много этих самых бумажек. Но тут он передумал, похоже, проведя параллель, на которую надеялась Габи. А потом Наполеон точно в этом убедился: большевик недовольно фыркнул и начал разглядывать что угодно, кроме них.  
\- Ладно. Но я не нуждаюсь в том, чтобы вы – кто-либо из вас – меня защищали, - проворчал он.  
\- Нет, не нуждаешься, но это не значит, что не заслуживаешь, - ответил Наполеон.  
\- Почему ты защищаешь нас с Наполеоном? Мы более чем в состоянии постоять за себя, - подчеркнула Габи. – Разве нельзя и о нас сказать то же самое?  
И вновь большевик неловко замялся, как всегда, когда говорили о чувствах, и Наполеон почувствовал на губах ухмылку.  
\- Ладно, ладно. Понял я, - неохотно признал большевик. Он бросил на Наполеона преувеличенно грозный взгляд. – Работать с тобой – сущая пытка, ковбой.  
\- Ты ужасный шпион, большевик, - засмеялся Наполеон.  
Габи закатила глаза и вздохнула. Громко.  
\- Вы оба идиоты.


End file.
